Women with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) have a 25% rate of miscarriage. Factors postulated to contribute to this high loss rate include 1) the overall activity of SLE 20 renal disease 3) placental thrombosis from a hypercoagulable state (measured by the lupus anticoagulant and anticardiolipin antibody and 4) poor prior obstetric history.